Night and Star
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: Night was someone from Carlisle's past, is first adopted son. Night is loved by many, what can he do to change things. Star is Night's pet, Star helps pull people to Night, let see what happens. During twilight, Special guests appear through the story, Special Guests are Tokio Hotel. NightX? Slash , of course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Carlisle!" I scream as I ran to him, and hugged around his waist as I rest my head on his chest. I smiled up at him, as he looked down at me in shock. The last time I saw him was when we were both in Volturi. When I was a giving myself a break from moving around, it was because of Carlisle that I learned to eat animals. He gave me the greatest gift. He gave me my life back.

"Night, it has been so long," I nodded my head like crazy shaking my blond curls with black highlights around, I have not had it cut in a long time, so it down the middle of my back. "What are you doing here?" Leading me away from the nurses, to his office, I sat down his red chair, swinging my legs because I small enough in this chair.

"There is no vet in this small town, so I came here with my dog; this doctor is taking care of my puppy." I said happily with a giggle, "I have a dog now, Carlisle," Once way back I had told Carlisle that I wanted a dog, "I have so much control that I can be around dogs and humans with no trouble at all." I was gigging and hopping in the chair. I pulled out a picture of my dog, "Carlisle this is Star, my baby." He took the picture gently, and looked at Star. Star was mostly black with white on her front paws, going down to her back paws, around her neck and up to her nose, with black being divide by that fur.

"Star is very cute, why is Star at the hospital? ….You do not have to answer." He smiled looking down at me.

"Star was running after me, but fell and hurt her paw, I hurt my puppy," I said sadly if I could cry I would be.

Carlisle came around hugged me, "Night, everything is going to be fine with Star, I promise." I hugged him back, believing him; I always believe whatever Carlisle said. "How about this? After Star's paw is fixed you come and meet my family?" I nodded my head like crazy, and smile widely.

The doctor who was taking care of Star came in, "You have a whining puppy asking for you," he said with a smile, I got up fast and hopped over to him clapping as he led to me Star, I waved bye to Carlisle.

Star barked at me when I came in tail flying back and forth, I pick her up, and hugged her to my chest, smiling like crazy. I looked at the doctor, "Thank you so much, for taking care of Star," I almost forget, I pulled out my insecure card.

"No, it is free, with the way you came in; I could not help but want to help. This little one," petting Star's head, "was worth it and seeing you two together happy is the paid enough." I smile at him and nodding before leaving. I go to the parking lot to see Carlisle talking to a boy with copper hair, and a blond girl. I run to him, he just so happens to be near my Ford Mustang Convertible, red with white interior.

"Carlisle," I ran over, and stop in front of him, "Star this is Carlisle," I said waving her unhurt paw at him, while my other was holding her to my chest. "Carlisle this is Star," He looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Star," He said taking her paw gently and shaking it, it sets me into a fit of giggles. The people behind him were looking at us weird but I walked around him to my car and opened the door and climb in putting Star in her cage, that was in the back seat. "Follow me to my house," He said as I nod my head. Carlisle headed to his car with the people following, as I check, the cage to make sure it was not going to move before starting the car. Following Carlisle to his house, I started playing music lightly on the way to his house, it surprised me, how I can be this small but able to drive this car so naturally. I sang along with Shinedown's Call Me. Star even barked along.

Just as it finished we are at the house, I got Star out of her cage, as I followed Carlisle into his house. Right away, I saw a woman who, I thought might be Carlisle's mate. "This is Esme my wife, and mate."

I at her, "Nice to meet you Esme, I am Night, an old friend of Carlisle." She smiled at me, and hugged me gently because of Star; I hugged her back with one arm.

"Nice to meet you dear," she said softly.

I looked at Carlisle, then back at Esme, "I guess this makes you my mom, Carlisle has been my father figure for hundreds of years." She looked shocked but nodded happily looking like she would be crying if she could, she hugged me again. "I am going to guess you have never told anyone about me.

"I never thought I would see you again," he said honestly.

"I didn't either." I walked into the living sitting down with Star in my lap. "Star that is grandma got it." I said waving her paw at Esme, who was sitting across from me with a smile on her face.

A pixie girl came down stairs with a blond hair man behind her along with a bear like man behind him, who all stopped in to look at me.

"Alice why didn't you say we were going to have a guest?" the bear asked.

"Because I did not see one coming, Edward," the pixie said, now known as Alice the cooper head man from before came out.

"Do not ask me, I did not know about this," the cooper, now known as Edward. The blond man gasped.

"I cannot change you emotional," he said frowning.

I blinked at him, "Yeah, I have two powers," I said like it was common, when they all started to sit around looking at me. Carlisle stood next to Esme. "Carlisle helped me learn to control them, since we had a lot of time to learn them." Star started to walk on the couch, with me watching her like a hawk.

"Before I tell you about my powers, let me guess your powers," I pointed to bear man.

"You power is yours strength, I will guess that when were human you could lift a lot,"

I pointed to blonde woman next to him, "Yours is beauty, you can make anyone do anything for you, when you were human you might have had veela blood pasted down in your family," she looked at question look on her face, "I came from a time were creatures used to live among humans." I looked over to Esme and smiled clam but happily, "Yours is your kindness and need to care for everything, when you were human you might have being the most caring person you in your town." I looked over Carlisle, "Carlisle your power is caring knowing what is wrong with someone along with your power to lead, back when you were human you helped lead, and you were a bookworm." I giggled. I looked over the pixie, Alice, "You can see the future, or what people might do, when you were human you made good guesses for people, you might have been a fortune teller." I looked over the blond man next to her. "You can feel emotions, and control them, when you were human you might have been able to read people emotions like a book." I looked over the last person, Edward, "You can hear people's thoughts, when you were human you could read people like a book." Waited for people to come out of their shock while I picked up Star before she could jump off the couch arm, "No, Star no jumping," wiggle my finger, as I lay in her in my arm like a baby she paws at finger, I sequel and giggle at her, "So Cute."

"Carlisle where did you meet this girl," I quickly put Star on the couch, and kick the bear down on the floor, and keeping my foot on his chest.

"I may look like a girl, or dress like a one sometimes, but I am boy." I look down at him, while leaning on my knee with my arm on it laying my head on my arm. "Carlisle, meet me back when he was with the Volturi by the way," I walked over back to Star and get back in position. "My name is Night Moon; I was born before the plague, and was turn during the plague by Caius. Yes the Caius from Volturi. I was one of his first to be turned. I was born at night right at midnight when the moon was full. I could talk people into give me whatever I wanted, I could sing so while that some kings and queens would ask for me to sing for them, I had women begging for me to court them and men asking to court me." I shake my head, "When the plague came it was a secretly blessing for me because it was getting too much, special since I was a few years off of being the age of having to take someone to marry. I had gotten the disease that was killing people a year later, after my father, mother and brother had died. Caius had found me and turned me before I even got any of the black spots on me; I just had the fever and sweat." I rubbed my cheek, and smiled, "He thought I was his mate but I was not. I stayed with him for a while learning to control all my vampires part I have not found my mate yet." I looked out the window, "A few years later, I meet Carlisle and learned how to control my powers.

"You all want to know my powers, my singing voice can make anyone do what I want to do, it is very power full, and I can sing very loud over screams voices of thousands of people. My second is," I stood up and walked over to Jasper touched his hand, "I can increase others powers; When I touch them, but I have a shield around my mind so that I will not lose myself in mess of the things. Only Aro is the one who can read my thoughts, when he touches me. He can get through any shield. Anyway I should get going, it very nice to meet everyone, if it is okay with Mommy Esme I will come over to tomorrow." I looked over at Esme who nodded happily and hugged me before letting me go.

I hopped out to my car; put Star in her cage before driving back to my house. Aro and Caius spent; I do not know how much money on this house, and car just so that I was comfortable, but lucky me it was on a road that you could blink and miss if you are not a vampire. I now know why they picked Forks for me to come; Carlisle was here they trust him to keep me safe. I have been here for a while I guess it is time for me, to start acting human with humans. I smile and park my car. I look 15, 16 is pushing it but yet I live alone, and sometimes I cross-dress, and I love cute things, and I am happy all time, some many people say I am full of life. Volturi loves me, Carlisle is my father figure, and I am his first son figure. This is my life, my name is Night Moon, and yes I am a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My made-up school records were sent about a week ago, even though I have been here for a month. Aro pulled some strings, and made the school believe that Star was a service puppy. I smiled and scream thank you to him, on the phone. I got dressed in jeans, black boots, and red sweat, but I pulled my hair back with red band so that it stayed out of my eyes. I put a red and gold collar on Star that was made with real rubies and gold. It was not heavy on her though. I clipped the matching leashes on her, and head to the car, in the garage where I pulled the top of the car up. Driving to school didn't take long, one song from Adam Lambert and we were there.

I got my backpack out first and put it on before getting Star out. I picked up my schedule; I was in a lot of advanced classes, in some cases I was in the advanced class in the grade above mine. I walked to my history class, had my teacher sign my paper before being seated down next Jasper, the teacher said. I sat down and Star lead down under my chair. As the teacher talked I took notes.

"Nice to see you again, you shocked my family pretty good," Jasper said quietly enough that no but me would hear.

"I did not mean to, the truth is good for everyone. Even the truth that hurts, but needs to be heard," I said back just as quietly.

"It was truth that was need for some people; Alice knows nothing of her human passed," I looked at him but back to teacher before the teacher noticed.

"Aro and the rest of them could help her find out about her past. All you have to do is ask. They are always made out to be bad people but they are not. They just want to protect all the vampires from humans finding out about us. If they find out they want to be turned. That is what every human wants when they find out about vampires being real," I said to Jasper, I know it is true because I see it all the time.

"You might be right because there is a human that my brother Edward says might be his mate," "You will meet her at lunch. Have lunch with us." I nodded my head with a smile.

When history was over Star and I head over to math with people trying to stop and pat Star, got to point where I picked her up, and held her on the rest on the way to class. All I could think about was that I wish I was not 5'2, people are giants, can squish me, and Star. I hugged her close to me.

After math; came photography, then English with Rosalie, blond woman before yesterday who keeps looking like she sucked on too many limes. Star made her lighten up special when I when I asked her.

"Star do you want Rosalie to be your aunt," Star bark softly.

"Guess your Star's aunt that means you have to go shopping with me to get her stuff, and I need to get her a new car cage/seat." I said and she light up with a smile on her face as Star sat in her lap, and Rosalie pat Star.

"I would love to, she is so sweet. Your car amazing as while," We talked all the way through class. I felt like I had another overprotect sister, Jane being the first.

I let Rosalie carry Star to the lunchroom as we got in line; I picked up a water bottle for Star, and a banana and a salad for me. I sat down next to Rosalie, who put Star on the table I got out Star's water bowl; it was this see through bowl with red hearts all over it. I put some water in it, and Star started to drink out of it. I pulled out a bag of dog food for her, all natural things for dogs that come in different flavors. Caius special order about 30 very large bags for her, he is also the one to get these three dog bowls sets for Star as she grows.

"Night, that is Alice," Rose pointed out the pixie, as Star started to eat her dog food, I smiled at her, as we both slid into our seats,

"Jasper, Edward," smiled at them both in greeting.

"Bella, she is human if you cannot tell, and the person you kicked over yesterday is Emmett." I smiled to him as he rubbed the stop I kicked at as the Bella gasped.

"Can I call him teddy bear instead, he looks like one," I asked Rosalie. Emmett pouted at us.

I looked over to Bella, "You are the human who wants to be changed, Aro while not be happy." I looked over to Edward, "Edward really think about this Bella might be your mate, I think you are looking in wrong gender."

"Finally, it is not just Rose, I like you, and you are just like me." Alice said. We set ourselves into a fit of giggles.

"Alice I thought you were for Edward and me," Bella said, looking me little anger.

"I was till the future changed, when I meet Night last night the future changed," Alice said to her.

I looked down at Star as she barked up at me, I smiled and pick her up rubbing my nose against hers, "Ready to go outside for a bit," I stood up with Rosalie following me, Emmett stood up as a while, Alice followed and Jasper followed her. We went outside and I put Star down and pulled out a bag for when Star poo-ed but Rosalie took it from me and give it Emmett. I looked over to them.

"Emmett this is for yesterday when Star poo-es you pick it up and throw it away," Emmett pouted but did as Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," he sighed

"Dear call me Rose." Rose said.

"Rose I could do it. Emmett does not need to do it." I giggled

"No, he needs to learn to watch what he does sometimes," she sighed.

I looked over to Emmett as he started to play with Star; I giggled, "Watch what he does, and got it."

What she really wanted was to watch Emmett play with Star who was barking at him he and cashing after to him, Emmett fall down and Star got on top of him and dark at him.

"You can babysit her, I have a band, I promised to go see them play on Friday I have to leave Thursday night."

"Band?" Rose questioned.

"I am friends with the band they are a German band, Tokio Hotel. I promised to see them play on Friday." It was Monday so I had a few days.

"While we watch Star, Thursday till?" Rose asked.

"I while be back by Sunday morning," I smiled

"Hear that Emmett you have a friend to play with from Thursday night to Sunday morning," Rose to Emmett.

Emmett picked up Star, and smiled at her. I walked over to bear and my puppy, "Hand over my baby, Teddy Bear. Do you like your uncle, Star?" I asked walking to my Biology class.

She barked me and wagged her tail, I clip her back into her leashed that I took off for lunch.

I get to Biology, and I sat down with Star sitting under my chair. The person next to me looks Native American.

"You are from La Push, are not you?" I whispered to him, he looked at me.

"Yes and you are new to the school." He said plainly.

"I do not get the name of the person who wants me to not talk to them?" I asked him, thinking that would at least get me a name of this person.

"My name is Paul," he said simply. That was the end of it for now, when class end Paul standing up and Star barked at him and he looks down at her in shock.

"Is that a collie?" Paul asked.

I picked her up, "Yes this is Star," He pats her head.

"I use to have one when I was younger," he said before rushing off.

I walked to PE, and sat out for today. My last class of the day was Solar Science. I was sitting next to Alice.

"I guess you are the reason I am taking this class," she said.

"I guess so." We talked all the way through the rest of the class, with Star lying on Alice's lap getting a stomach rub.

I would giggle every once and awhile, when Star would paw at Alice's hand. I picked up Star on the way out, and dropped off my signed sheet before heading to my car just to see all the Cullen's standing at my car. "Did I miss something?" I hop the rest of the way to my car, and putting Star in the back of it of it.

"Rose and I wanted to go shopping," My head popped up, and I waved them into the mustang. Rose got in the back and was playing with Star, as Alice sat in the passenger seat. We took off out the parking lot.

"Anyone else realize we just left all the boys alone, with Bella?" I asked as we started to head to Seattle.

"They will be fine especially since you planted a seed of doubted in Edward about Bella not being his mate," Alice said with a daze.

I parked the mustang in a paying parking lot, knowing that it would be safe. The top was still up and windows are up, we took Star with us, as I locked the car with the alarm ready to go off at the simples touch. We started at Maurice's, I even got some outfits, and worked our way around before, and we stopped and get some things for Star. A need bed for in my room, and some treats. We were down, we had some much stuff my trunk was full. We head back to Forks; I dropped off the girls before heading back to my place.

"Star we had a busy day did we not." When I did not hear a bark, I looked back in the mirror and saw she was asleep with a red bow from Rosalie around her neck. I squeal as I pulled in my garage.

* * *

Kit: Who should be Night's mate or mates

1. Seth

2. Paul

3. Edward

4. Someone (s) from the Guest Star Group


	3. Author Note

*smiles* alright so, I have a beta for this story,

- Romancing the boys- *says a millions thank yous*

The first two chapter have been betaed so go back and read them, tell Romancing and I what you think of them now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Thursday came around, I was jumpy because I would get to see Tom and Bill tomorrow, and because I would not see Star, for a few days. I was running around packing stuff for me, and stuff for Star to stay at the Cullen house, when my doorbell rings. I run downstairs and open the door to see Paul. I blink at him and poke him.

"You feel real, but there is no way you are Paul." I poke him again before he gently slaps my hand away.

"You were not in Biology today, teacher asked me to deliver this to your house." He hands me a stack of papers. I took them and place them on the entry table, as Star comes to the door and barks at Paul, he kneels down and pat her.

"You can come in, and play with her as I finish packing; I have a trip I need to pack for." I said, to him happily as I hop up my stairs.

"Trip?" He asked as he follows Star into the living room.

"I am going to see this band I know, preform in Germany, Tokio Hotel." I answered back as I fish around for my shirt Bill give me. "Found you." I put it in my bag, and zip it up. I put Star's toys in her bag before bring them all downstairs.

"Tokio Hotel, I know that name." I hop over to my I-Phone and turn on Monsoon. "That's it I heard that song from somewhere."

"They won a new band award in American, and drove a big truck, and were riding in the back." I said give a few hints.

"That's it. That was where heard them from." I giggled at him and pat his head. Before picking up Star who was lying on his chest getting ready to take a nap on him, Paul looked ready to take a nap on my couch. "So why are you going to see him all the way in Germany?" Paul asked.

"Bill sent me a ticket and he wanted to see me. We have not seen each other for a while. He more than likely wants me to check out some songs he wrote as well," I sat down near Paul heads on my L shape couch. He moves and set his head in my lap. I mess with his hair, as Star moves back to Paul's chest and takes a nap.

"Why would he want you to check over his songs?" he asked looking confused.

"I sing very well and he heard me once, wanted to make me a star but I said no." for some many reasons. "I hate fame; it is something I would not want. When did you become so comfortable with me? You wanted me away from you, the first time you meet me." I was really starting to mess with his hair now; I was bradding and wishing I had some flowers. He would hate me if I did what I was thinking of doing.

"You just look far too comfortable to pass up, not cuddle with, and your couch is so soft and comfortable." He ends up falling asleep.

"You are pushing yourself too hard are you? I wish you not to hate me, when you change." I knew already from Carlisle telling me about everything that had to do with this land. I have to meet the first turned to soon, because I have to be added, and my house is on treated line. "Knowing you and what you will become. You will hate me first then the Cullen family." I remember when I first saw his temper, he almost ride tore a freshman's head off if it was not for Star barking at him and wagging her tail, begging for his attention and his pats. Something about seeing Star, and looking at me seem to have a clam effect on him.

I keep messing with his hair as time goes, it was time for me to leaving to drop Star off. I really did not want to wake him, I move his head off my lap, "Night," He said in his sleep. I smile and kiss his forehead; I got one of my spare keys and wrote him a quick note saying that

_Paul you can use my houses as a "get away from my life place," and can spend the night whenever you want feel free to eat whatever is in house._

I keep human food in house for just these times. I wrote my cell number at the bottom in chance he wanted to call. I place them on the living room table and left out the garage door in mustang to dropping Star with Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett ran out and picked up Star, I give Rosalie the bag, with a few tips, kiss Star before dragging myself away. I drove to Seattle put my car in the car hold place before running to the Volturi personal plane.

When I landed in Germany, I was really surprised to see the band, but not that surprised. Bill and Tom ran to me, and hugged me. Both talking a million miles an hour in German, but I kept up, as Gustav got my bag for me, and they led us to the limo. I was laughing at some of the things they did, and it felt like being returning to a family.

We talked and screamed at each other and laughed about it. It was good to be with each other, I was cuddled into Bill's side messing with some locks of his hair, when we reached the hotel, and went through the mess of TH's fans into the hotel and the top floor.

I fall onto my bed, acting human enough for them to believe I was really tried. When Bill came in and fall chest first on my bed, "I finally have you to have my-self," He pushed some papers into my hands, "Help, please," he begged with puppy dog eyes.

I went over some of the songs throwing some off the bed which needed, to be reworded, and some into his chest. Until we had the perfect songs. When I was done a lot more were on the floor, I took the ones off his chest and put them on the side table, and curled into his chest, "Sleep now." I heard a laugh as three more bodies join us on the bed. The humans fall asleep.

I stayed still till around three in morning before worming my way out of the bed, and picking up the written songs from floor and going out into the living room to fix them up a bit or just putting them on the table because there was no saving it.

By eight, the human's came out looking very close to zombies. I rushed up, human speed the kitchen area to starting making coffee, and teas for them when Gustav sat down at the island I give him tea. Georg was the next one, and I gave him Coffee. Tom was ten minutes later, and he got Coffee. I started making Bill's lots of milk and sugar. He came five minutes later; I give him the coffee, and pulled out my brush to start messing with his hair before his stylist does.

When they started to wake up more, the rest of the team started to come in the room and take over for the last show. I was pulled along with Bill; I was getting into his jewelry, and putting some on.

"It has been a long time since you got into my things." He said with a grin. I grinned back, and hopped over to him, with two of his collars. He put one on me, as I put the other on him.

* * *

Kit: Who should be Night's Mate or Mates

1. Paul

2. Edward

3. Someone(s) from the band

Kit: 5 to 10 reviews and you while get the next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bill and I have the same sense when it comes to things we drive. Old fashion, or really new, but still as fast. Which is why I was really surprise to see the bike he got me, it was ninja, and red. I grin, and jumped around squealing so much, that Tom and him, to hold me down from riding off already. It was Saturday, and I had to leave that evening. The concert was amazing of course, and Bill and I early that morning wrote a song.

Anyway back to the bike. The band thought I needed something to ride, or something to ride from them really, is what I truly think they were trying to say. It was a Kawasaki Nijia ZX 2012 and it was red. It was the gift they give for when I leave. They were having it shipped to my house; they were just showing me it before they had shipped to my house to be there Sunday morning.

When I was leaving I kissed everyone one on the cheek, and had to drag myself out of Bill's hold, with a promise to spend the summer with them and to come for winter break, I was out of his hold. I got on the plane.

When I got back it was early Sunday morning, I got in my mustang and drove back to Forks. Star was barking at the door before I even knocked, the door was open by Edward. He gave a look, as Star attacked me; I fall down as she licked my face, which made me giggle. When we both calmed down for being returned to each other, I stood up with her in my arms.

"You broke up with her?" I asked him, he nodded. "It is for the better, I promise. Your mate is someone that makes you better, not someone who makes you hurt more. Your mate is someone, that you never have to wonder if you are doing something right, your mate is someone that you want to show off, and never show your weakness to, but your mate will make your weakness turn out to be them, and you want to protect them at all times. They while fit so prefectly into your life that you expect them to be there, and when they are gone, it hurts so much. Edward because we are vampires, our mates make us feel as if we are still human, as if we still have hearts, and they will beat out of our chests. When we first see them we know, and it not by smell. I can tell you one thing Edward, Rosalie as part veela in her because you can turn her down, I am whiling to bet you are looking in the wrong gender." I said that before hopping back to my mustang with a smile on my face, I put Star safe in her car seat before driving off.

When I get home, I was shocked to walk to my living room and see Paul on my couch. Star runs to him, and jump on his chest. He gasped, as he looked and saw Star. Before he turned looking at me, and smiled at me. I crossed my arms and I tap my foot before I just hopped over to my couch, and placed his head in my lap.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, as we both watched as Star turned around in a circle before laying down to sleep on Paul's chest.

"I just came back here instead of going back to that house." I started to think that Paul's father was abusing him.

"Your father, … does he drink or." I could not finish.

"He drinks, yes, he also yells, and treats me as a punching bag." I nodded my head to him. As I pat his head.

"I… I can ask to make this place my home?" he asked.

"Yes this can be your new home. I can see you get used to come here by keys, shoes, and the way your car is in my garage." He blushed and I laughed. "It is fine, we will move your things into one of the guest rooms, and it can be your room. I will have to go shopping for more food, while you pick up your things today. Then we have to go shopping for whatever else you have to get. My jacket lag can wait to till night." He fall back to sleep to my petting, almost like how Star does sometimes, when she needs to sleep but does not want to sleep.


	6. Another Note 2

Five to ten reviews and you get the next chapter

plus, if you go to my profile, and click on the photobucket link there it will lead you to all the photos I have for this story

-Kit


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When he woke up, it was near 8:30am, and I was making breakfast when he came in to the kitchen, I hand him some tea, and went back to make an omelet, with bacon. "You need to get coffee," He mumbled through the tea.

"Your drinking tea, and it is healthier than coffee. I really do need to go shopping; you did not leave a lot of food."

I left the house full of food, I come back to just vegetable a few eggs, and bacon left. I was happy that Star's food was still here. I put fresh water and food in her bowls before making food for Paul, and something small I can eat. I need to think about how I can get around eating food before; Paul turns and realizes that I am not human.

Has I give him a plate full of his omelet and a lot of bacon, with his mouth hung open, "I know because a lot of people like sausage, cheese, and there is even some bacon in there." I said as I took my plate to the island and sat next to him, it just some bacon, and bread with Nutella on it. He took one of my slices, I pouted at him but he laughed at me.

"It's good, make some more," He said while eating it.

"You can have it for a snack. When I go shopping," I said poking him, when he was done eating both his, and some of mine. I pushed him up the stairs, and into his room to change, while I change as well.

Star greeted me, when I came downstairs by barking and running around in a circle. I picked her up, and went into the garage putting her, in the mustang in her seat, and picking up both the keys for the mustang and Ford F-150 for Paul. He came in; I gave him the keys,

"More space than yours." I said to him as he runs over to it, with the keys.

"You are not joking right, I get to drive it." I nodded my head, as he jumped in, and drove out of the garage.

I looked over to Star, "He must have been thinking that I would stop him." I giggled and hopped into the mustang to go shopping.

I get to the store, just to see Esme, and Carlisle, at the store as well. I hop over to them with Star right behind me. I have her on a lead even though she does not need it.

"Hey mommy and daddy," I said when I am standing in front of them," I need to shopping as well. I have a new housemate that is staying for a long time," I said to them as Carlisle and I both get carts, Esme is holding Star's lease for me.

"Who is your guest dear?" Esme asks, as we go into the fruit and vegetable area.

"Paul from La Push," I answered with a smile. I hop around get all sorts of things. We talk as we shop. Star barking at random things, and people, who just find her so cute.

When we finished, turns out Alice had hinted that they should go shopping. Even if she cannot see my future, she can see theirs but I am blurred out in the visions, when I am in there. They did not get a lot, but I got a lot, a lot of it for Paul, I add a little for me.

When I got back, I got back early even Paul was not back yet; I rushed everything in and put it away, with my vampire speed. Just in time for Paul to come in. Star was let out in my backyard, after I checked that fences were still fine, me being overprotect of her. I helped him move in, and when we finished, it was time for lunch. I fixed some sandwiches, for us, while Star comes hopping back into house, Paul shuts the door to backyard when she is in.

After lunch, my bike is dropped off, and I sequel when I see. I can tell that Paul wants to ride it

"Nope you are not going to ride it, but I will let you drive the mustang to Seattle."

That makes him happy as I drive the bike, into my garage, and get Star set up as Paul get the keys. I hopped into the passage seat and hooked up my iPhone to play my music. Just as I started playing Tokio Hotel, we are out of my driveway and on the way to Seattle.

"You really close to them aren't you?" I smile at him and nodded, "How did you meet you them?"

I was little taken back by the question but answered it, "I meet them before their album was released in America, I was the reason they even released it here in America. Telling them that American's would love it, and talked them into it, but that is not what you asked. I meet them when they were taking a break, away from things. It was during summer," No, it was really during spring but Paul did not need to know that, "Bill was the first one I meet he was shopping, and I just happen to be in the shop, when he was trying on something on, I told him to try a different pair of pants. We bonded over clothes and hairstyles. I meet Tom shortly after, because he was looking for his twin, and then I meet the rest of the band. They really liked me because I did not know they were famous". I said smiling before continuing.

"After that I was family with them. A special since I understand their songs, and their of love music. Now we spoil each other, and I promise to go back and spend holidays, and whatever breaks I can with them. They can come here but it would be dangerous with all the fans, but it can work if we do it at the right time, and they do not leave the house a lot. We could always go hide, in my families winter/summer home." That is when I noticed that Paul had tensed up.

"Paul you can come with me next time I go, and of course Star is coming next time as well. You just have deal with overprotect people."

"I will think about it," he mumbled.

We end up shopping at three different stores for him, when he realizes just how loaded I was. He lets go. Star was having the time of her life, lots of car riding, and a lot of people giving her attention.

I paid for everything to be at the house tomorrow, everything but his new clothes that came with us. I can honestly say he needs the new clothes, and got him some leather, which had me drooling. I drive on the way back, after we eat at this sushi place, took some poking and pouting to get him to eat but he did. While I was out puking everything up, I would be hunting later tonight that is for sure. We got there I got him into his new bedroom, and put everything away. I let Star out in the backyard, and ran to out into the forest to hunt, and everything else.

It going to feel like forever till, I can stop eating human food. Just does not taste the same, even though, I do like tea, for some reason that tastes amazing. I got back an hour and half later, let Star back in who crawled in and drink some water. I turned on my security system, even though I do not need it, I have it for Star and now Paul. There is something about Paul, I am not sure what but there is something about him. When Star was done I picked her up and went into my bedroom to act like I was sleeping. Star snuggled up with me, when I changed and got under the covers. I closed my eyes, petted Star to sleep.

When it around 1am, I hear Paul get up, walk near my room. I opened my eyes when he came in and sat up, "What is it Paul?" I asked in a sleepy tone.

"I cannot sleep, can I sleep with you?" I nodded my head and open my cover for him to climb in. He does and sleeps near Star, and near me. He falls asleep, instantly. I pretend to fall back asleep as well.

* * *

Kit: 5 reviews equals new chapter


End file.
